elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Camilla Valerius
Camilla Valerius is a female Imperial living in Riverwood with her brother, Lucan Valerius. Together they tend to the Riverwood Trader. Upon helping her brother recover his Golden Claw, she becomes a candidate for marriage. If Lucan dies, Camilla takes over the shop for him. Relationships Two men in Riverwood vie for Camilla's attention -- Faendal and Sven. She seems more interested in Faendal than Sven. If she marries the Dragonborn, both men continue to express interest in her. Interactions Marriage Recovering the Golden Claw from Bleak Falls Barrow for Lucan, Camilla can be married using an Amulet of Mara. Upon marriage, she opens a shop where items can be purchased and sold. From the shop's profits, she gives her spouse 100 daily. If uncollected, the profits stack. Since she lives at Riverwood Trader, the Dragonborn can move in with her there, or be asked to move into their personal home. After the Claw is recovered, she expresses her gratitude toward the Dragonborn. Love Triangle Since both Faendel and Sven fight for Camilla's affection, Sven may ask the Dragonborn to deliver a fake letter to Camilla, addressed from Faendal, detailing that he no longer has feelings for her. The Dragonborn can choose to give the letter to Camilla, helping Sven win her over and acquiring him as a follower or give the letter to Faendal and inform him of the conspiracy against him. Confessing the scheme to Faendal opens the Bosmer archer as a follower as well. Alternatively, the letter can be given to Camilla, and she may be told that the letter was forged by Sven, which she greatly appreciates (this will also allow the player to recruit Faendal as a follower). Additionally, if the Dragonborn instead talks to Faendal about the love triangle first, Faendal will ask the Dragonborn to deliver the fake letter instead causing the same events and possibilities above but with Sven and Faendal's roles switched. Furthermore, after confessing the scheme to either Faendal or Sven, the player can tell Camilla that the letter received as a result was forged. Stealing After completing The Golden Claw, the Dragonborn can steal back the Golden Claw. Camilla may hire thugs to teach the Dragonborn a lesson. This may occur even if she has been killed or married. Quests *The Golden Claw *Love Triangle Bugs *Faendal may appear at either her home or the Dragonborn's home, upon marriage. **Temporary solution: Induct Faendal into the Blades. This changes his permanent residence from Riverwood to Sky Haven Temple, however, he will still attempt to see Camillia, but it will take a while as he will walk the distance to her residence. **If the Dragonborn is the Thane of Whiterun and tells Camilla to move to Breezehome while Lydia is inside she may just stand there forever. **When marrying her, at the ceremony in Riften, Faendal may turn up dead. The game appears to blame the player for this, as all she and other characters will say is generic dialogue like "Just go" or "Why did you do this". to fix this problem, move Faendal's body into the temple basement. By doing so Faendal's body will be hidden. After you've hidden his body, ask Camilla and Maramal to have another wedding and the rest will follow through. **If the Dragonborn steals the goldenclaw Lucan will still thank him for retrieving the Claw for him. **When you finish the quest Love Triangle you can ask Faendel to follow you. As Faendel is your follower he can still train you in archery as far as lvl 50 and you can trade items with him and take back the gold you paid him for the training therefore it is free. *There may be a bug right after you marry Camilla, and leave the Temple of Mara, she will float away and never be seen again. Reloading a current save will fix the issue. Appearances *''The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim'' ru:Камилла Валерия Category:Skyrim: Females Category:Skyrim: Imperials Category:Skyrim: Merchants Category:Skyrim: Riverwood Characters Category:Skyrim: Marriage